BagOnLine Rewritten
by Netheroth Kaythos
Summary: The story of Coheed and Cambria taken into a dark, and evil twist.
1. Introduction

Introduction

This is a brief explanation of my story. Basically, I am writing a fan fiction using the story of Coheed and Cambria. Those of you who don't know what that is, it is a band. They currently have three CD's, and I am writing one chapter per song. The first CD is called Second Stage Turbine Blade, which will have 11 chapters. Once I finish this CD, I will move onto In Keeping Secrets of Silent Earth: 3, with 12 chapters. After that comes Good Apollo I'm Burning Star IV Vol. 1: From Fear Through the Eyes of Madness, which 16 chapters. There will be another 3 CD's released about the story that the lead singer, Claudio Sanchez, has written. The band releases comics that show what each song means, and what happens to the characters. So, here I am writing a fun, dark twist of their epic. I hope you all enjoy my Bag.On.Line Rewritten!


	2. Second Stage Turbine Blade

**The Bag On Line Adventures**

Rewritten by Neth

All rights reserved by Coheed and Cambria

**Chapter One: Second Stage Turbine Blade**

Claudio, the young son of Coheed and Cambria, comes home from school after being brutally beaten. The two bullies names are Maria and Matthew. Claudio is a sophmore in high school and is 15 years old. The other two are seniors and around 18. He walks into the house and runs up the steps into his room. He slams the door and all of a sudden the house grew quiet.

Coheed sat up from the his recliner with a very furious rage. He stormed to the door and swung it open with great force. He walked to the red corvette and was soon speeding off towards the school. In minutes he was there, and in the principals office. He demanded to see the two who had beaten Claudio up. The principal told Coheed that they had been expelled and there appartment was not something he could give out.

He sped back home to check on Claudio. He oppened the door, more gently this time, and walked to the staircase that led up to Claud's room. He oppened the poster covered door and walked into the black room. Cambria walked out as he walked in. Cambria closed the door as she left.

Coheed sat down next to Claudio, who was laying down with a pillow on his face. He began to talk to him in a calm, but agrivated voice.

"Claudio, I'm sorry for what happened to you at school. But you can't let that go unavenged. Your a KBI child, you have power, and you are aloud to use it. Don't ever let someone push you around like that." Coheed looked at his watch, '19:34'. "I have to be at work at 20:00, we can talk about this later."

He got up and started walking towards the door when Claudio cut him off. "They broke my left hand with a bat... I don't expect that to go unpunished. When I get the chance, they will learn why they chose me." Coheed then preceeded to walk out the door.

He walked down the steps towards the door to leave for work. He stopped in the living room and watched as a curtain danced in the wind. Cambria snuck up behind him and embraced him with a hug. He turned around and gave her a passionate kiss. "I have to go honey, I'm going to be late for work."

"Ok Coheed, call me at lunch, ok?"

"Yes, ok little Cam." And he left the house and entered his vet once again.


	3. Time Consumer

The Bag On Line Adventures

Rewritten by Neth

All rights reserved by Coheed and Cambria

Chapter Two: Time Consumer

Coheed pulls into his parking space at the huge steel mill and gazes up at it's great size. The stacks stood so tall that birds could hardly fly over them. He broke his stare and started for the entrance of the building below it. He took a few steps when he was suddenly cut off by a white limosine. The door to the limo creaked open, and a black man with a red jacket stepped out of it.

He approached Coheed with the most solemn of looks upon his face. His bald head glared in the sun as Coheed watched him get nearer. The man stopped a few feet from Coheed to announce himself, "Coheed Kilgannon, my name is Mayo Deftinwolf, General of the KBI secret agency." Coheed's face revealed his shock. He had never actually met a high ranking government agent.

"What can I help you with?" Were the only words he could pull from his throat. Mayo smiled and replied, "Let's talk in the privacy of the limo." They both approached the stretch's last door and Coheed openned the door for Mr. Deftinwolf. They both climbed in and Coheed closed the door.

"You see Mr. Kilgannon, this concerns your brother, Inferno. As you know, after Dr. Hohenberger's assassination, Inferno was left in control of the complex. For the first few years, all ran smoothly, but the past month, he has been acting differently. His IRO-Bots are being developed with even more diverse powers. Eventually, he stopped adding the MCCB." Coheed inturpted inquisitively, "The what?" Mayo let out a small laugh and continued, "The Memory Cell Core Brain. This is what installs the powers that Inferno bestows upon them."

"So he stopped adding them altogether?" Coheed asked. "Yes, and no one knew why. And yesterday, we got our answer. Inferno had been hording the MCCBs for his own uses. We attempted to take them from him, but he managed to board the Gail Arbor and flee the facility. That is when I came here. We need you and Cambria to come with us to Paris Earth." Coheed thought over the whole idea of his brother running out on the KBI project.

"What exactly do we have to do?"

"Mr. Kilgannon, may I call you Beast?" Coheed nods. "Well, Beast, we plan to bring back Inferno in one piece, but I absolutely garuntee nothing. Inferno is a dangerous man, and we have no idea what he is planning on doing. We hoped you could talk him into returning to KBI, he has too much information to be aloud to wander wherever he wishes too." The limo came to a stop. "This is your stop Beast, meet at the substation 47 at 2:00. Now get out, I think you will be pleased when you find where you are at."

Coheed openned the door and stepped out. He looked around the neighborhood he was in. The limo sped off, and left a cloud of exhaust. Coheed had never been in this area before and had no clue as to why they left him here. Then he heard a young boy speaking around the nearby corner.

"Maria, my star, some day we will be together forever." Then came a girls voice, "Matthew, goodnight, I have to be getting home." She blushed at his statement. "Maria, we have to go to your parents in Chicago tomorrow anyway, just stay at my apartment with me." She giggles, "Ok, but we have to leave early in the morning." Coheed became infuriated, he followed the two around the town. He eventually came to their apartment, he memorized the address and preceded home.

Meanwhile, at home, Cambria was on the floor in convulsions. After several moments of intense pain, she came to. She began to cry as soon as she was consience. She looked towards Claudio's room and put her hand over her mouth as she gasped for air. He crying prevented her from breathing properly. She went into the kitchen, and reached up for the highest cupboard. At the back, she grabbed a large thermas.

She placed the thermas on the table and looked under the sink. The chemicals she had found were then mixed into the thermas. Enough of them to kill a small group of people. Then she ran up stairs into her room and starting packing their bags. First Coheed's, then her own. Being the Knowledge, she had known of the conversation between Mayo and Coheed.

Not too long after she finished packing, Coheed burst through the door. He looked at his watch, "1:42". He ran up into his room and looked at Cambria. They made eye contact and Coheed grabbed the bags. They both ran down the steps, then Coheed stopped and wrote a note for Claudio. The note said this: "312 Old Turner Street, 555-4703" And then came the explanation that it was up to him to watch the house for a few days. Then he grabbed the bags again and ran out the door with Cambria and enterred his vet. Soon they were down the road, and on their way to Paris Earth...

The sound of a ringing awoke Claudio in his room. He jumed up and listened to the ringing for a second before he realised what it was. The phone stopped as he got to the bottom of the steps, and the answering machine kicked on, "Claudio, it's Jose, call me when your home." He walked towards the phone, and saw the note. He read over it, confused that his parents left, and he didn't know the number, nor the address.

He picked up the phone, and dialed the number. A mans voice picked up, "Ya, corner boys."


	4. Devil in Jersey City

**The Bag On Line Adventures**

Rewritten by Neth

All rights reserved by Coheed and Cambria

**Chapter Three: Devil in Jersey City**

Maria and Matthew race to his van, first down the steps of his apartment, out the door, off the porch, then into the driveway. Maria, the nimble one, beats Matthew and looks at him. She grins and he hands over the keys. They both enter, and Maria starts the van and backs out onto the old road. Slowly, the van begins to make it's way to Chicago. They drive for a few miles before entering onto the speedway through the back lanes of broken down Jersey City.

The silence was too much for Matthew to bare, so he began a conversation. "Maria, how long do you think it will take to get to your parents?" Maria looked at the speedometer which read, "256 mph". She replied, "That depends on how many stops and side trips we take on the way." She smiled and rubbed her right hand on his leg. Matthew laughed, "You dirty girl" he responded.

A car suddenly pulled out in front of the van and Maria hit the brakes. Matthew held onto his seat, while Maria held onto the wheel for dead life. They slowed down dramatically and Matthew saw a sign out his side window. It said, "Devil's Jersey". He wasn't sure of it, and said. "Maria, are you ok?" They were both breathing in deep heavy breathes to calm down. he panted a bit more before saying back, "Ya, what an asshole." Matthew nodded and continued the conversation as they drove down the speedway.

"What does Devil's Jersey mean?" Maria looked confused, "I have no idea, where did you see that?" Matthew pointed back, and said, "On that road sign back there, it looked like a city limit sign or something." They both stopped the heavy breathing. "Maybe we should just drive straight through, Maria, no stops." She nodded back, and they both stopped talking for a long while.

Claudio was sitting on the couch in the living room, thinking about what was soon to be done. He looked just above the tv at the clock. It was just after 10:30, and he said aloud, "Josephine, won't you follow me home?" His eyes darkened to black, and he tensed up. The doorbell rang and he got up to answer it in the most evil of ways. He burst open the door and there stood a frightened Josephine. He grabbed here throat and drug her into the house. "Josephine, will you fuck me back home!" He then conmenced raping her.

Back on the road Maria and Matthew were driving through one of the worst parts of the city. Buildings were crumbling away, and some where even fallen over. They were both reluctant to continue, but it would be easier to just drive through as soon as they could. Matthew gazed out his window and saw cars with no wheels on sinter blocks. They were rusted over and spray painted, nothing like his home town.

"Do you think there are any gangs around here, Maria?" At that time the front left tire exploding, sending the van into a spin. After a few seconds of screaming and spinning, the van stopped and they both sat there, again panting. The first thing that came out of Maria's mouth was, "Holy shit!". She got out of the car to inspect the van. Matthew followed her.

He walked to the side of the van where Maria was standing. He looked down at the tire and agreed with her earlier statement. "What in the hell! How does a brand new tire just blow out like that?" Maria looked around and noticed that there was movement in the background of old, broken buildings.

She grabbed his shoulder while he looked at the tire. "Matthew, maybe we should get back in the van." An arm then rapped about Maria's face and through her to the ground, Matthew stood up and was punched in the face. He looked at Maria, she was unconscience. He felt like he was about to pass out. He looked back up at the person who hit him. There were around 10 now. They proclaimed, "Welcome to the Devil's Jersey."


	5. Everything Evil

**The Bag On Line Adventures**

Rewritten by Neth

All rights reserved by Coheed and Cambria

**Chapter Four: Everything Evil**

The corner boys drug the two into a large parking garage that they used for there hang out. Matthew comes to first and sees the whole lot of them sitting around them talking, but he couldn't make out the words. His ears were ringing still from being punched with such force. He looked up at them and one of them noticed he was awake. At about that time Matthew's hearing returned to him slighty, and he heard, "Sargent, he's awake." Then a person began to walk towards him. Matthew tried to talk, but he relized then he was gagged.

"Your names.. Matthew?" He nodded to the man. The man took the gag of out of his mouth. "Well Matthew, it looks like you get to go home." He was confused, why go through all this trouble to take him home?

"Why did you do this to us?" The man looked up into the rafter as if thinking. But he knew already what he was going to say to him.

"Well, you haven't been acquitted yet, maybe you will die?" Matthew was confused again, he wriggled around and started screaming, which was followed by a flood of tears.

"No! Please don't kill me! Oh my God please, I have money anything, please don't!" The man laughed a deep laugh. He knew he wasn't going to kill him. He looked around at his men, one of them laughed and said, "Listen to his sounds of hope. Useless my friend, if you were going to die, you would never have spoken to us."

The leader, who was now referred to as Sargent, looked back down upon the mentally broken boy. He was attempting to curl up into a ball but the ropes prevented it. He continued crying, but it was now the tearless quite kind. "Did you break Claudio's hand?" He asked at random. Matthew looked up at him in dismay. "Wha.. What?" Sargent then bend over and began to smash Matthew's left hand with a crowbar. "Oh my God!". Sargent stopped and looked at his men. He motioned with his head that the men should get the car. "Time to go home little Matt."

They brought in a small car and put Matthew in the back seat first. Then they put the still unconscience Maria in the front seat. Sargent waved to Matthew with a smirk as they drove off. Matthew started screaming again. The man in the front seat drove around the corner and stopped. Matthew looked at him with fear in his eyes. The man got out of his seat and openned the door on Matthew's side. He struck him in the head and Matthew was again passed out. The driver got back in and began driving to their appartment.

It was about now about 13:11 and the car was just outside the appartment. Maria was awake now, unaware of what had happened up until now. She remained quite and stared at the driver. He was a rough young man, an unshaved beard, and bruises. He stopped the car in front of the appartment and again got out and went to Matthew's side. Maria looked at her bloodied love and began to cry. The driver awoke Matthew and he stepped out of the car. He gazed at Maria and she stopped crying. She knew it was all over for them.

Claudio waited in silence at the small appartment. His eyes remained black and now his skin was turning grey. His voice had deepend and he was shaking uncontrolably. His fist rapped around a small ball bean. He began to whisper. First too quite to hear, then after a few more times, it was possible to hear what his was saying, "Evolve Monstar... Show me the way to the next level. Evolve Monstar, become Sin." He fell to the floor and went into convulsions. His hair turned white and his eyes bled. "Show me the things I never wanted to be!"

She got out of the car and ran around to Matthew and clenched to him. The driver got back in and took off down the road and rounded a corner. Maria ran up to the door of their appartment and tried to put the key in. Her hands were still shaking and she missed the hole a few times. She unlocked the door and said under her breath, "Finally". She opened the door and ran in to be face to face with Claudio. He immediately began to bash in her head with his hammer. The blood hit onto Matthew's face and threw up.

Matthew stood for a second watching in horror. Claudio wiped the blood off his face which only accomplished smearing it across the rest of his head. Matthew turned and ran out the door. He ran down the street in tears, but silent this time. He made his way towards the police station. He looked over his shoulder and was suprised to see that Claudio was not chasing him. He entered the station and the police swarmed him.

"I've felt better than this before Coheed..." Cambria said to her companion. He looked down upon her as they sat on the transport. He rapped his fist around her soft, silky hand. "It's ok Cam, we will be alright." He assured her. They looked out the window of the small vessel. Vast amounts of space, endless, nothing there. Mayo, who was in the front, pressed a small button on the dash that played the same message out to the Gail Arbor, in hopes to attract Inferno back. "I wasn't worried about us... If anything happens to Claudio.. We can make that our last among the Fence?" Coheed looked her again, and a single tear ran down her face.

"He will run, he'll run down past all of this, away from the Fence." Said Beast. She began to cry, she knew it wasn't true. She grabbed onto Coheed and cried, more than she had ever cried before. It was then she screamed, "Claudio, dear Claudio. I wish, God damnit, we'll make it if you believe!" Coheed rapped her up in his arms and began to cry.

"FBI!" The door was broken down and the bullets flew, in a mad rush they made contact. Bursting into their young target and out the other side. It was soon to hit the floor. "Inspector, we have a body over here, and a letter." The agent read it aloud, "My legs refused to run."


	6. Delirium Trigger

**The Bag On Line Adventures**

Rewritten by Neth

All rights reserved by Coheed and Cambria

**Chapter Five: Delirium Trigger**

Still drifting towards Paris, the older Kilgannons have no knowledge that their son has been shot down in a violent raid from the FBI. They lay alone in a luxury hull on the E-Ven transport. Cambria laid in Coheed's arm with try tears on her sweet cheek. Thoughts now raced through their minds of the childhood that most would not consider average by any means. But the reminiscing would have to wait. Coheed looked down upon his heart broken bride. He decided, this ends tonight.

The intercom kicked on with a horrible screech, "The flies have made it early, abondon the ship! All escape pods are located on the bow of the ship! Abondon ship! Abo..." It fizzled out in mid-sentence. The couple jumped up from the bed and looked at each other. Coheed ran for the door and pressed the open panel. It came have way, and he forced it open the rest. He looked back at Cambria, who was in aw at his strength.

They ran out into the main hall of the small transport. It was empty, nothing at all. Then, in a rush, it began to fill with passengers coming from the back of the ship. Cambria watched in horror as a fly burst out of a mans chest and fell to the floor in front of her. They ran down a small hall that led to the engine room to escape the massacre. A pack of flies followed and beat them to the door. They stopped and looked at the moving door. Coheed began to reach for it. The flies moved accordingly and allowed them access.

Cambria ducked into the small room first, followed by her husband. She grasped onto him and held on for life. He pulled her close and they continued earliers rememberance of times when they were young. Soon the sounds stopped in the main hall. Coheed opened the door and they ran back down the small corridor. From the main hall, they journied up into the bow and gazed at the last pod. He looked at Cambria, and pushed her into the pod without him.

"When the phone rings, will you answer?" Confused tears came from her eyes and she nodded yes. He closed the door and turned to Mayo. He was furious, and ready to end the charade.

"It's you!" He yelled as he pointed towards the couple. Coheed pushed the eject button on Cambria's pod and it was send out towards the nearest planet.

"Come on, kill me!" They started to to brawl in the middle of the falling ship. Mayo threw Coheed into the side of an emission panel and rushed him with a punch to the face. He pinned Coheed on the ground and Coheed reached up to his face. He tore the rubber off the side of his head to reveal his robotics. Coheed's eyes grew wide and he stopped fighting him. Mayo closed his eyes and let Coheed up.

"We are alike Coheed, and in our life times, they will manipulate us. Man is our creator, and they will always be above us. We are nothing. This is my command, you will meet your end here on this very ship, Coheed. And your wife will be next, IRO-Bot will come to end." Coheed looked at Mayo in disbelief. He sucker punched him in his stomach and grabbed onto his head. Mayo was in a headlock, and the blades were waiting for him.

"Will this be the end?" She thought to herself as she flew ever away from her love. "I'll always be the one who triggers that emotion in you, but will it lead you to me? Our attempts at a normal life, cut in vain by a sick and twisted deity. I only wish I had told you, if we had had more time. But the sand in the hourglass grows thin, and we lost what we had. The things I know that I wish I would have spilled to you, will I die a poetic death?" Her pod began to enter the atmosphere of a planet. It violenty shook and she bounced all around in the small confinement. She eventually passed out from the strain.

Coheed had thrown Mayo to the floor and now stood over him with full blades extended. He looked down upon his victim, and released a sparse grin. "Come know me as God!" He swung down the evil from his arms, marked for his throat. But the ship broke in two, and Coheed fell over. Mayo grew to his feet and ran down to the main hall and into a room. Coheed stayed in the bow and watched through the huge glass window as they fell into atmostphere.

To his left, another pod was released, and Mayo escaped. He put his attention back on the glass and watched as it began to crack under the strain. This was a transport, not a space freighter. It was meant to enter through the port. The glass broke and Coheed was thrown back into the ship as it made it's deadly descend to the surface of the planet.

"Raise forth, I am a lost cause..."


	7. Hearshot Kid Disaster

**The Bag On Line Adventures**

Rewritten by Neth

All rights reserved by Coheed and Cambria

**Chapter Six: Hearshot Kid Disaster**

The ship made it's violent landing on the surface of Paris Earth, just in the outskirts of the main city. The twisting heap of metal lay burning and all life seemed hopeless. The E-Ven was now just a melting rubble pile and Coheed was surely to have died. But the Beast had survived this horrific crash. He broke his way out of the twisted steel and pulled his weak body over a ridge. He was only a few miles from the city, but it was night. The lights of the city lit it up like a huge bulb in the middle of empty space. Coheed drudged his way down the hill and made his way towards the flouresent of the city. He would be there by morning.

In the city, Mariah was using the phone, "Yes sir, I'll be waiting for your call. The Beast should be in the town by sun rise, don't worry." The other line ended the transmission and she put down the receiver. "Now I just have to wait for him to find me... I hope Mayo got it through to him that I am his target. I didn't sign up for this mission for nothing." She walked to the window of her hotel room. She was several stories up, and still had to look up to see the tops of buildings. Off in the distance she could see the light of the burning ship. "Hmph." She closed the window and climbed into the sheets of her bed.

It was now several hours later, and Coheed was only a few meters from the edge of the city. He gazed at the tall buildings and bright lights. As he was caught up in the comotion of the monstrousity that was Paris, someone came behind him. "Coheed, I wasn't finished with you." Coheed's face went from excitement, to anger. He turned around to see Mayo and a small group of Red Soldiers. "You should have let me finish what I was saying before you came at me like that Mr. Kilgannon. I have no intention of killing, or your wife. I have but one simple task, kill Mariah Antillarea!"

"What the hell happened to us finding Jesse! Was that just another lie to get us to come with you? Fuck you Mayo!" Coheed's arm began to bleed as his blades poked out.

"Mr. Kilgannon, in killing Mariah, Jesse will resurface, this is the truth. After Mariah is dead, you are free to go home. We will be able to find Jesse from that point on."

Coheed calmed himself down. "Where would I find this Mariah?" One of the soldiers stepped forward and handed him a UPL. "What is this?" Asked Coheed.

"Sir, this is a Universal Positioning Layout. It has Mariah's location updated every 4 seconds." The soldier then walked back into line. Mayo raised his eyebrow as to seek Coheed's acceptance. Coheed put his hand on his head and looked towards the ground. His face revealed his deep contemplation. He looked up and nodded to Deftinwolf. The soldiers pulled up to Coheed with a small green car and opened the door for him to get into the driver's seat.

Mariah awoke in her small room and looked at the clock. '8:13'. "Damn it! I have to go." She grabbed jumped out of the bed, and grabbed her overcoat from the door handle. She ran out the door and almost literally flew down the stairs to the into the middle of the grand hall. The desk clerk was busy handling someone else, so she left the key on the counter and ran out the door.

The street was crowded and full of people both directions. She ran down to the left towards the market place where it was all set up to go down. She walked into the market and walked up to a small fish stall. She looked down the southern street and waited for the green car to show up in her sights. As she waited, a person grabbed onto her shoulder. She turned around and was face to face with a man known as, "The President".

"You son of a bi.." She was cut off by his fist in her stomach. She fell to her knees and began to cough violently. "What the hell do you want?" President looked down to her.

"I'm here to bring to justice rebel. Wilhelm Ryan knows of your ambitions, and you aren't worth sending the big times after. So here I am, and I'm making a fortune on your head." She laughed at his speech.

"You were always an idiot President, Paris is doomed to flame either way. And besides, you came after me unarmed?" She pulled he hand out of her coat and put her magnum to his guy. His face grew dim. "Where's your faith now?" She pulled the trigger and his blood his the ground. The crowd let out a scream and scattered from the square. President fell down onto his hands and knees.

"I need Mayo..." He coughed up blood and fell on his face. Red soldiers surrounded her with their autoshots in hand. She put her gun unto the ground and her hands in the air. She glanced over her should to the southern street. That green car ran down a few of the soldiers and all the other soldiers diverted their attention to the car. Mariah picked up her magnum and unloaded unto the soldiers. She took down about five when another 20 came out of the surrounded buildings and again had her pinned in.

Coheed stepped out of the car, full blades extended and he ran into the crowd towards Ms. Antillarea. He tore down soldiers to get to her. Her eyes widened as he rushed at her. The remaining men tried to retain Coheed, but they were also cut down. He left one alive, who laid on the ground with his radio. "S.O.S.! S.O.S.!" Coheed slashed his throat and let him bleed to death.

"You Mariah, are my ticket home!" He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into a building. He threw her to the ground and broke a table leg off as a club. "Do you see this leg? This is going to kill Mayo Deftinwolf!" She stood up and dushed off her coat.

"You.. Already knew?" He was confused as to what she mean.

"What do you mean? Knew what? I would rather not take orders from that son of a bitch Mayo, but I don't know if I could beat him now." He dropped the leg on the ground and walked towards her.

"You really didn't know.. Well then, I guess I should fill you in. It would be alot of explaining... I'll just do it the easy way." She picked up the phone and dialed a long number. It began to ring and she handed it to Coheed. He put the received to his ear.

"Hello? Mariah is that you?" Said a mans voice. Coheed paused.

"No.. This is Coheed..."

"Coheed? Is it really you? This is Jesse! You must have met Mariah, it's about time!" They talked for serveral minutes and explained what needed to be done. They got off the phone and he looked at Mariah.

"The lyrics he sang, they all make so much sense now. We have to go meet Jesse on Omega?"

"Yes, and we don't have time to waste, this is extremely important! I have a ship on the west side of the city, let's get going. We will rendevouz with Team-B in Sector 1." They left the room and went to her ship, heading for Planet Omega.

Her pod landed on a desert planet south of Paris Earth. The door opened and she faintly looked off into the distance to see a few figures walking toward her. She was dazed, and believed to see Coheed and Claudio. "Thank you God, for the strength..." She passed out once again.


	8. 33

**The Bag On Line Adventures**

Rewritten by Neth

All rights reserved by Coheed and Cambria

**Chapter Seven: 33**

Cambria wakes up upon a table in a small room that looks to be in a ship. Her eyes are still hazy, and she can't see very much other than blank scrambled colors. Two figures stand over her, looking at her. She rubs her eyes and the characters back away from her. After blinking a few times, her vision corrects itself and she sees one man with black hair, and a grey beret on his head. The man directly left of him has a Red soldiers suit on, from head to toe. The man with the beret leaned towards the man in the suit and began to whisper to him.

"Erickson, Donald! Saying things under your shirt in front of our guest? That doesn't seem too damned polite to me." The two men saluted "Sorry, sir! Won't happen again Patrick!" They ran off to their stations in a different part of the ship. Patrick looked down to Cambria and preceded to walk towards her. "What's your name, doll?" Cambria looked at him at him with a dazed, and confused look. "Things will make sense if you give them time. Now what about your name?"

She thought for a second, "Wednesday... My name is Wednesday." She looked him in the eyes, and he just smiled and laughed. He walked over to a table and opened the cabinet to retrieve some emergency tools. He put an IWM (Impulse Wavelength Monitor) to her wrist. In a few seconds the monitor beeped and Patrick looked down to it.

"All of your vitals are normal, looks like your a tough little cookie, eh? Well, we should get you suited up and ready to head into battle. We have a FBI starcruiser to intercept!" Patrick walked to the little closet and through a bag at her. She stood up off the table and opened the small, vacuum sealed package. It had a skin tight, anti-radiation suit in it for jumping ships. "Don't worry Wednesday, I'll leave the room first." He grinned at her and turned around to a ladder. "Right up here when your done, now. Don't be too long."

She looked around on the room and reluctantly stripped down to her under garments, and into the suit. Her clothes she placed on the table and she made her way up the ladder that Patrick had ascended. She stuck her head up into the room and saw Patrick and his men at a large table. Patrick motioned her to join them in the seat next to his at the end of the rectangle table. Cambria walked to the table, staring eyes piercing her charisma. She sat down on the chair, and Patrick stood up.

"Men! This is Wednesday, she will be joining us on our raid on the Gloria FBI starcruiser. Her small size, and agile shape will help us infiltrate their defences. Erickson, get on the stick, and get us off this planet!" The man in the beret ran into the other room and started up the ship. "Donald, set up our black out systems! Norris, you work side cannon A, Larry your on side B. Don't fail me now boys! You other three, get in the engine room, and start your shifts. Here we come Gloria!"

The ship started up with first a loud roar which soon died down to a quiet hum. Patrick sat on his big chair right behind Erickson in the cock pit. Cambria sat in a smaller chair that was able to move around. Patrick locked her chair into place next to his and looked down at her with a smile. She smiled back and looked down at the ground. The ship lifted off the ground and headed towards the skies. Her eyes were stuck on the glass of the cock pick as they exitted the atmostphere of the planet.

"Patrick, Short Flip outside the boudary lines now!" Yelled Donald, "Activating black out systems now!" He flipped a hatch over and turned the key under it. Nothing seemed to happen to the ship. "Sir, we are now fully mirroring space." Patrick nodded his head at Erickson and they changed course towards the location of the Gloria.

As the ship turned towards a small empty space near Star 3, something made a loud explosion. "What in the Hell was that!" Yelled out Patrick as he fell out of his seat. Donald turned the key several more times. Erickson turned on his beeping in-radio.

"I'm running you down Short Flip! Fjie ekm htk fkadhf wha!" Said the other ship.

"I'm unclear about the things you said! Repeat that!" Echoed Erickson. The radio turned off. "Patrick, both cannons are showing no sign of power!"

"Shit! Get Norris and Larry to the emergency hall, Donald, you get ready for operation." Erickson pulled them both down into the EH and Donald prepped them for operation. He put them on IWM's and watched their pulses.

"Sir! We have flat lines on both, executing electro maneveur!" Donald attempted to bring them back, with no reply. Cambria watched in horror, she had never seen a man die in cold blood like this before. Patrick ran back to the pilots chair. Erickson instructed him from the other room. "Sir, shift right and let it run down." He did as was told, but the controls were shot. Tears ran down from his eyes as they headed straight into the Gloria.

"Hold onto the things you favor most!" He screeched.

"Sir, you can do this, I believe in you!" Donald contributed.

"Let go of your youthful honesty Donald, damn it!" Yelled Erickson in despiration. The ship flew into the upper hull of the Gloria, and penetrated the shell of the ship. Cambria closed her eyes as all the chairs lunged forward. The engine stopped, and the sound of silence rung through her ears. No fire, no implosion. They were securely lodged into the ship. Cambria looked at Patrick, he was holding onto a picture a little blonde girl...


	9. Junesong Provision

**The Bag On Line Adventures**

Rewritten by Neth

All rights reserved by Coheed and Cambria

**Chapter Eight: Junesong Provision**

**Patrick sat up from his chair and looked into the eye's of his beautiful Newo Ikkin. As he stared at his picture, he whipered, "Good morning sunshine..." Patrick looked up at Cambria who was shaking but unharmed. The sounds in the ship forced Patrick to put his hands over his ears. "These sounds, damn them. They haunt me, as they surround the day she died." He pictured the gravestone and the empty hole as they lowered the coffin. He looked up and closed his eyes, "Dear Newo... I hope Apollo has been treating you well up there. Give our dear Lord my regards, and a sweet kiss for his head." **

**"Sir! They are boarding the ship!" Announced Erickson. "What the hell do we do!" Patrick sat his love down and walked towards Erickson. He put his hand on his shoulder and looked him firmly in the eyes. **

**"This is it, why we have come here. I am not planning on losing anyone else here, do you understand me?" Erickson nodded and Patrick pointed him towards the arsenal room. Erickson returned with three full automatic rifles, and two magnums. He handed the smaller guns to Cambria. "Good, get in position. Norris and Larry, this one is for you! We are taking the Gloria." Patrick ran to the docking bay at the other end of the ship and waited for the door to open. "Trust in my words men, pray we make this one out alive."**

**"Patrick, we've lost all systems control! Our ship can't even keep itself from imploding!" Yelled Donald. **

**"Then men, I'll see you in my sleep."**

**Cambria stayed behind Erickson and Donald as they walked towards the point of impact. There was a large crack in the hull of both ships which meant an easy way in. Erickson came through first and saw it was clear. He signalled for Donald and Cambria to come through. They both slipped into the Gloria and stood back to back to stay in check of the area. **

**"Where the Hell in this ship are we supposed to find the power cell Patrick wants anyway?" Asked Erickson to Donald. They walked down a small hall with backs to wall. They came to a corner and Erickson peaked around. Two men stood near a small table. They weren't armed, but one had a key ring that might serve useful. Erickson ran around the corner, guns blazing. The two dropped and Erickson took the keys off the dead body.**

**Patrick waited, and the bay door opened with a mans head climbing in. He fired once, and the person fell down the ladder. Patrick then ran to the door and pointed down. He closed his eyes, and held the trigger. Tears fell down his face at the sounds of their horror. Young mens voicings that make you paranoid, as you share the same fate in the end. The day you find your something your not, dreams that make us feel real. He jumped down the ladder and walked around the room.**

**Donald and Erickson motioned for Cambria to stay in this room. She stood and watched as they disappeared and she was alone on a ship that she never wanted to be on. She looked around a corner that had a small red light at the end of it. She couldn't resist, she traveled down the corridor and opened the door at the end. A flash of light blinded her and she put her arms in front of her eyes. When she could see again, she was facing the top agent on the ship.**

**Patrick came around a corner and found a small jail cell. He looked around the dark room, nothing to be seen. He was about to continue, when a voice stopped him dead. "I've spent so long down here..." He turned and looked in the cells. It was too dark to see anything. "Please, I can't spend another second in this kerosene covered blazed blood bath..." Erickson and Donald entered the room at the other end and hit a light switch. **

**After a flash of light, they were all horrified at what they saw in the cell. A boy, no older than 16, his arms burned to the point of blister and blood. "Oh dear God, have they lost the all conscious? Are they too cheap to purchase guilt! Men, stand at attention and make sure you keep everyone out." Patrick broke the lock of the cell door and entered. He dropped his gun and picked up the boy. "Erickson, the power cell is right in the room I came from, grab it and head to the Gloria's escape sub-ship. **

**Cambria lay wounded on the floor, blood leaving body. Her eyes focused on one face, the lead agent. He stared down upon her. He looked stunned that he had hit her the way he did. He dropped his gun to the floor. Cambria lifted her magnum and aimed to kill. Her hand met the trigger and his brains hit the wall. Her arm fell under the weight of the gun. She looked towards the door. "I promise I'll answer... Coheed... I'll be home alone, waiting..."**

**The boy said on the sub-ship with the rest of them. His head flashed with all that had happened. A curse of a life, not worth living. He closed his eyes and echoed through his head, "Wait for me mom, I'm still just a boy. Promise me that..." **

**Patrick looked around the small ship. "Where's Wednesday?..." **

**Erickson looked at the computer monitor in the ship. "Sir, the Gloria is about to implode, closing escape door." The door slammed closed, and Patrick jumped at it to look through the window. Tears ran across his face. The vel Vessa lauched off the Gloria and in the distance, it imploded. **

**"No!..." **


	10. Neverender

**The Bag On Line Adventures**

Rewritten by Neth

All rights reserved by Coheed and Cambria

**Chapter Nine: Neverender**

**The subship travelled through space, Erickson looked at the monitor again. "How the Hell, sir, we are heading towards Shylos 10. That FBI ship must have taken us to Sector in warp drive!" Erickson punched in a few coordinates. "We will be landing in a very secluded part of the planet, so no one will be around." He looked at the monitor, and pressed a few more buttons. "We will enter the atmosphere soon, we better hook ourselves in." They all put on their buckles and readied for the rough drop.**

**"I've gone about things all wrong..." Whispered the young boy. Patrick looked down to him, he was still unsure about the boy. He opened his mouth to speak, then stopped to think about his words. He again approached the child.**

**"Listen kid, we all have problems. It helps to talk about them, bury them here. You should never regret your lifetime, it's precious. Live to the fullest, ya know? Let's start with your name." He looked up at him, his arms were crossed and his faces was wet with tears.**

**"My name is Claudio Kilgannon. I'm from Hetricus, in Sector 12. I'm 15, and I was an only child. My parents left on a mission with an agent named Mayo Deftinwolf. I have killed one person in my life, and I hold the key to destroying planets.. The FBI killed me, and I came back to life. So they were taking me to Wilhelm Ryan." He looked Patrick dead in the eyes with a straight face. Patrick's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped.**

**"You know, back there was the first time I killed a man. And I regret it, the horrible cries. See these men, Erickson and Donald? They have been with me since I was four. They know more about me than I do. Erickson once told me that I toss and turn everynight."**

**"Back at home, I raped my girlfriend. I miss her now that she is gone. I'm sure you think I'm a liar." Said Claudio.**

**"Kid, anything we have done in the past, can be forgiven now. I don't think anyless of you for what you've done, it's just not in me." Erickson turned to Patrick. They made eye contact, and Patrick shook his head. The ship made impact on the surface of the planet. It took several minutes for each man to come back to the conscious world. When Patrick looked to Claudio, he was gone. "Men, pack up. We don't have to time look for this kid." They gathered what little they had and made way towards a small town known as S10-C15. **

**Claudio staggered towards and old overpass. His ears were bleeding from the impact of the ship. His left hand had healed up by now, and he could us both of them. He made his way up to the leveled area that was directly under the upper most of the overpass. He laid down on the ground, breathing deep, heavy gasps of air. If he were to die now, he wouldn't be as lucky as before. He put his hands on his chest to slow his breathing. **

**He eventually calmed himself and sat up. "I'll be home.. Mom and dad. Forget your son, he's out on his own now. Don't worry about me anymore. We'll meet again..." The tears ran across his face, and the sun read 7:30. He stood straight and imagined the things that could have been. The thoughts ran through his mind. "...In the Neverend." He pulled a gun out of his right pocket and put in his mouth. He pulled the trigger, and fell to the ground. **

**Coheed sat with a gun to his head. Tears ran down his face cheek, and he closed his eyes. The gun fell to the floor, and he passed out. Mariah stood at the door's edge, looking in. "It'll be a long walk home Kilgannon. I promise you this, you will be home again. And she'll be waiting for you, with open arms. Don't worry about this. Sleep now, you don't need to be awake." **

**She walked to the control panel of her ship, the Ember Light, and pressed a small button. The large screen turned on and Jesse's face graced the panel. Jesse moved his head and Mariah gazed upon the Super IRO-Bot that lay disassembled on the table before her. His arms needed attached, and the dark day grew closer. She looked at Jesse, and smiled. "This will be yours, Mariah. Just a few more days now."**

**Coheed began to dream. He was writing a letter to his love. The long time passing by them, he had no way of knowing where she was. "I'll be home Cambria, you said you would answer. I'll be there to say I love you. And I'll be moving on... We'll move on." **


End file.
